


Market mentor

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 03:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12099294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Shyren tries to fight her shyness for long enough to get groceries, with help from Undyne.





	Market mentor

The tall doors of the grocery store loomed in front of Shyren. She closed her eyes, steadied her breath, and thought back to what Undyne had told her. 

_Okay,_ she had said. _Human stores are weird. They’re challenging. But they’re a challenge I’ve conquered, and with my help, you can succeed. I’ll tell you what to do._

She opened her eyes, and floated forward, wearing what she hoped was a determined expression. 

_In human stores,_ Undyne had told her, _the shopkeeper doesn’t get your items for you. You have to pillage them from the shelves, and carry the spoils with you in a metal carriage._

That seemed straightforward enough. After fiddling a coin into a slot to unlock the chain she took one of the carts and went through the entrance. 

She wasn’t prepared for the variety. She knew there were more… _things_ on the surface, in general, but this was ridiculous. Gerson’s store could fit twice in the produce section alone. 

She carefully lifted a large broccoli and carried it to her cart. It was larger than she was used to. 

Next up, diced tomatoes. She had found those sometimes, and she’d love a few cans. But after drifting through the store for a while, looking for a likely location, she still hadn’t found them. 

_A human store is a maze of twisty passages, all alike. And like any proper labyrinth, it has guardians, to keep it stocked. If you want to find your way through, you have to get them to forfeit their secrets! You have to grab them, and interrogate them, and_

“Um, sorry,” she asked the person in the likely-looking jacket stocking the shelves next to her. “Can you tell me where the diced tomatoes are?” 

“Right over there.” 

“Thank you.” 

When she had everything on her list she went to the checkout. 

_Oh, but you can’t leave the FIENDISH FORTRESS without paying a toll! If you want to get out, you - well, I guess that isn’t really very different from our stores, now that I think of it. You’ll figure it out._

She was too nervous to pick exact change, so she just paid with a large enough bill. 

“And here’s your change. Do you collect ziltrons?” 

“Do I - what?” 

“Ziltrons. They’re these little robots, see? One for each country. We give them away with large purchases. Collect five, and you can buy a commemorative hammock.” 

“I. Um. Yes, thank you.” 

She finally left the store with a full bag of groceries. Undyne would be so proud! 


End file.
